


«Люди Икс: Первый Класс» как любовная история

by miroveha



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Analysis, M/M, Meta, Pop Culture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Немного о том, как троп влюбленности перекликается с тропом «и жили они долго и счастливо», а также про то, какое отношение все это имеет к Чарльзу Ксавье и Эрику Леншерру.





	«Люди Икс: Первый Класс» как любовная история

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [X-Men: First Class as a Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408954) by labingi. 



**Троп влюбленности**

Много веков влюбленность была одним из популярнейших сюжетных тропов в нашей литературе, и как это случается с любой культурной надстройкой такого стажа, достаточно лишь намека, чтобы на ее основе создать историю. Пример подобной авторской лени исчерпывающе описывается в одной из особенно привязчивых песен Аврил Лавин, «Скейтбордист». Эта песня начинается так: «Он был мальчиком. Она была девочкой. Нужно ли мне что-то добавлять?» Нет, не нужно. Услышав всего шесть слов, каждый из нас понял, о чем идет речь, — вот какова сила этого клише.

В большинстве случаев клише лишь дополняет рассказ о развитии отношений между двумя личностями. Один из самых известных литературных примеров — «Ромео и Джульетта», где два подростка кругами ходят вокруг друг друга: сначала они проводят несколько дней вместе, подталкиваемые бушующими гормонами и реверсивной психологией, а затем совершают самоубийство во имя любви к кому-то, с кем едва успели познакомиться. Это печально. Но все же мы воспринимаем эту историю как уникальную, потому что речь идет скорее о нерадостном общественном положении, чем о Ромео и Джульетте. Несмотря на все намеки в сторону клише, эта история не о влюбленности.

Как и большинство клише, «влюбленность» заняла свое положение, потому что за ней стоит реальная сила. Люди действительно влюбляются, и это прекрасно. А в тех редких случаях, когда повествование дополняется естественным и активным созданием отношений между двумя людьми, которые подходят друг другу, мы получаем чрезвычайно увлекательную историю. 

Так что это значит — «влюбиться»? Я использую это слово в отношении двух человек, которые встречаются и постепенно открываются друг другу, узнавая о своем партнере все больше и больше; между ними возникает взаимное восхищение и заинтересованность, что ведет к невероятной увлеченности другим участником пары. Обычно это включает и сексуальное влечение, но не обязательно — асексуалы тоже могут влюбляться. В конце концов, это всего лишь одна из разновидностей страсти. Между Кэтрин и Хитклифом бушевала грандиозная страсть, но они никогда не влюблялись: их отношения начались до того, как они могли бы заинтересоваться друг другом. А Джейн Эйр и Рочестер были влюблены: они встретились, начали узнавать и дополнять одна другого, естественно и непринужденно стали соперничать между собой; короче говоря, они очаровали друг друга.

**Чарльз и Эрик**

Если я когда-нибудь видела, как два вымышленных персонажа влюбляются друг в друга, то это было между Чарльзом и Эриком в «Людях Икс: Первый Класс». В конце концов, есть определенная причина, по которой этот фильм был так безапелляционно воспринят как слэшный и вызвал бесчисленное количество романтических фанфиков, в том числе от людей, которые — как и я сама — до этого не шипперили пейринг Ксавье/Магнето. В общем-то, неважно, есть или нет между ними сексуальное притяжение, подразумевалось ли это в каноне, и даже что сказали по этому поводу актеры (хотя смотреть на их признания весело). Независимо от пола главных героев, то эмоциональное взаимодействие между ними, которое четко и ясно видно на экране — это влюбленность.

В эмоциональном плане они буквально врезаются друг в друга. В этом есть определенный смысл: и Чарльз, и Эрик с самого начала открыты новым отношениям, чему явственно способствовал их прежний негативный опыт межличностного общения. Эрик практически полностью отрезан от взаимодействия с людьми, игнорируя их и сосредоточившись исключительно на своей мести. Он считает, что обречен на одиночество, подобно монстру Франкенштейна — единственный в своем роде, единственный, кто (насколько ему известно) обладает сверхъестественными способностями. 

Обособленность Чарльза менее заметна: он знает о существовании других мутантов и даже близок с одной из них (Рэйвен). Кроме того, Чарльз куда лучше включен в общественную и социальную жизнь. Тем не менее, он никогда не встречался с другими телепатами — и это отгораживает его от остальных, тем более что Чарльз читал их мысли и потому точно знает, какова разница между его жизнью и жизнью обычных людей. Даже более того: похоже, что единственной, с кем он делился своими способностями до сотрудничества с ЦРУ, была Рэйвен (что придает смысл заявлению, будто она единственный друг Чарльза). Конечно, у него были и прочие «друзья», но они не могли стать по-настоящему близки, пока Чарльз был вынужден скрывать от них часть правды. Что касается Рэйвен, то отношения с ней гораздо теплее, но строго замкнуты в рамки отношений старшего брата и младшей сестры. По тому, как Чарльз избегает проблемного вопроса ее внешности, да и вообще ведет себя довольно отстраненно, можно предположить, что с Рэйвен он по большей части сдержан — так же, как взрослый сдержан в общении с ребенком, потому что тот не может понять или не готов к взрослой откровенности. Если добавить к этому ещё и детство с эмоционально далекими родителями, то становится очевидно: Чарльзу точно так же не хватало человеческого общения, как и Эрику. 

И вдруг у них обоих появляется кто-то, кто может заполнить этот пробел. Опять же, изменения в жизни Эрика очевидны: в один момент он узнает, что, во-первых, существуют и другие мутанты, а во-вторых — он небезразличен кому-то настолько, что тот хочет и, главное, может (для Эрика это куда важнее) спасти ему жизнь. Помимо этого, он сталкивается с человеком, который с первой же секунды знает о нем «все» и готов принять его таким, как есть. Я могу только повторить слова Дженны из «Семерки Блейка», сказанные после того, как Зен прочел ее разум: быть полностью понятым все равно что быть невинным. Должно быть, возможность разделить с кем-то всю свою изломанную жизнь, не боясь негативных последствий, стала для Эрика необыкновенным утешением.

Для Чарльза все было немного иначе: в отношениях он в первую очередь равнялся на Рэйвен. В его жизни уже была сестра, которую он взаимно любил и с которой мог разделить все тяжести и радости мутации; но Рэйвен он воспринимал как ребенка, в то время как Эрик для него — взрослый, равный. Впервые в жизни он встретил другого мутанта с таким же мощным (хоть и принципиально несравнимым) даром, как его собственный, и этот мутант так же независим и своеволен, как сам Чарльз, и даже приблизительно того же возраста. Эрик совершенно точно мог разделить любой риск — физический, эмоциональный, психологический, — который Чарльз решил бы на себя взять.

Точно так же, как у большинства влюбленных людей, их связь строится на схожестях и отличиях, способности дополнять друг друга. Они видят друг в друге равных относительно психологической силы, ума, одаренности; и кроме того, они оба обладают лидерским характером. Но вместе с тем их жизненный опыт совершенно разный, можно даже сказать, противоположный: Эрик взрослел в условиях мучений и угнетения, опираясь на детские (вероятно, несколько идеализированные) воспоминания о любви и принятии; а Чарльз рос в привилегированных условиях, чувствуя себя одиноким и брошенным, обделенным родительскими теплом и лаской. Эта разница в конечном счете приводит их к конфликту, но в то же время служит источником постоянного увлечения друг другом и поощрения двигаться вперед. 

Из всех мутантов, собравшихся в Отделе Икс, они лучше всего понимают друг друга и совершенно свободно могут действовать сообща, — прирожденные «старшие братья», готовые взять на себя заботу о «детях». Каждый из них может бросить достойный вызов способностям другого, чтобы глубже познать себя и обсуждаемые проблемы, лучше понять мир и их собственные идеалы. Судя по всему, они проводят вместе кучу времени, даже не задумываясь о причинах — просто потому, что им это нравится. Иногда они с трудом могут оторвать взгляд друг от друга. Весь их мир подстраивается под эту новую связь, как обломки стягиваются к ядру новообразовавшейся планеты. 

Если пользоваться писательской терминологией, то большинство повествований «рассказывают» нам о том, как два человека влюбились друг в друга, в то время как эта история — подобно лучшим из них, — «показывает» нам, что влюбленность была неотвратима. 

Но на этом сила повествования не заканчивается.

**Троп «И жили они долго и счастливо»**

Почти такую же популярность, что и троп влюбленности, в нашей традиции получил троп «и жили они долго и счастливо». Этот конец лежит в основе множества сказок, каждой шекспировской комедии, в большинстве викторианских романов и так далее. Всю сложность использования такой концовки, когда она появляется в более-менее реалистичной литературе, прекрасно описал Шмендрик в мультфильме «Последний единорог»: «Счастливых концов не бывает, поскольку ничто никогда не заканчивается».

Надо отметить, что существуют особые места в сюжете, на которых история обычно заканчивается. Например, фильм «Когда Гарри встретил Салли» заканчивается свадьбой счастливой пары. В нем ничего не говорится, какой будет вся их последующая жизнь — наоборот, повествование оставляет героев как раз в той точке, где основное препятствие было преодолено; это совершенно оправданный счастливый конец. Куда менее оправдана, на мой взгляд, концовка в стиле «миддлмарча» (если использовать термин, который я взяла из романа Джордж Элиот) — то есть, если в повествовании прямо или косвенно утверждается, что отныне вся жизнь персонажей будет идти в духе «долго и счастливо», поскольку это их вознаграждение за добродетельные поступки, и на этом история заканчивается.

«Джейн Эйр» подвержена этой проблеме даже больше, чем сам «Миддлмарч». После нескольких сотен страниц, описывающих бурное развитие отношений между двумя волевыми людьми, чьи нравственные взгляды временами существенно разнятся, в ситуации ярко выраженного гендерного (и социального) неравенства, автор внезапно пытается убедить нас, что они слились в единое блаженное целое, полностью лишенное конфликта. Такой конец подрывает реализм в целом и характеры в частности, несмотря на то, что в остальном троп влюбленности описан в романе очень хорошо, — потому что в реальной жизни влюбленность — лишь один из этапов на сложном жизненном пути, где «ничто никогда не заканчивается».

**Ксавье и Магнето**

В каждой (основной?) версии канона «Людей Икс» (а их существует очень много), Ксавье и Магнето в конечном итоге становятся противниками. Та самая сила, что восхищает их друг в друге, и разница во взглядах, благодаря которой им по-прежнему увлекательно спорить, разводят их в разные стороны. Ни один из них не готов отказаться от своих идеалов ради другого, а их идеалы несовместимы. Это трагичный конец пьянящего романа… но ведь «ничто никогда не заканчивается». Здесь нет падения занавеса, возвещающего о конце действия, и это не темное отражение концовки «у алтарных перил», как насмешливо выразился Джордж Бернард Шоу. Это всего лишь значит, что жизнь продолжается. Их любовь совершенно естественным путем развилась дальше, чего мы никогда не увидим с Джейн и Рочестером, а также многими, многими другими. 

Удивительная сила пейринга Чарльз/Эрик заключается в том, что, несмотря на переход от пьянящей идиллии к годам напряженного противостояния, гнева и недоверия, этот пейринг по-прежнему борется за существование — тяжело раненый, но все ещё живой. И в каждой (основной?) версии канона «Людей Икс» Ксавье и Магнето все ещё друзья, что становится заметно в те редкие моменты, когда они встречаются как нормальные люди и в самом деле разговаривают друг с другом.

Это история о влюбленности, но не только. Ещё это история о любви в течение всей жизни, выстоявшей, несмотря на постоянные удары судьбы. Чарльз и Эрик — все равно что Ионофан и Давид, нашедшие свое утешение в том, что, как поет Леонард Коэн, «Любовь не победный марш. / Она холодна, как сломанное аллилуйя».


End file.
